The prior art teaches hospital beds having integrated load transducer type weighing systems for providing patient weight data. Separate, stand alone hospital bed weighing devices for placement under each supporting wheel have also been proposed for use with hospital beds which lack an integrated weighing system. However, present stand alone bed weighing devices, once in place, prevent movement of the hospital bed. For various reason, there may exist a need, even an urgent need to move a hospital bed. What is needed is a stand alone weighing system which supports a bed and still allows rolling movement of the supported bed.